The curse that's called forever
by NorwegianWriter1994
Summary: Magnus and Alec have another fight about their future together, and the fact that Magnus is immortal and Alec is not. One shot.


**AN: Well, again, I don't own any of the characters, they belong to Cassandra Clare. This is just a little one shot that I came up with while I was at school, so please R&R!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Curse That's Called Forever<strong>

**(One shot)**

Alec Lightwood looked out of the big glass window in Magnus' bedroom, and wondered when his boyfriend would come home. The streets outside of the building were already wet from the rain that never seemed to stop falling from the sky. He looked at his watch and sighted. It was already one in the morning. Magnus had been working late for the entire week, because someone had needed a lot of his help lately. But although Magnus told Alec not to worry about him, he still did, and it was hard not to when Magnus would come home covered in his own blood, and freezing cold after spending to much time outdoors.

He heard someone entering the apartment. Magnus, it had to be him. Alec rushed out of the bedroom to greet his warlock, but he stopped as he saw how terrible Magnus looked. "Magnus… what happened?" Alec asked, and tried to brush some dirt of his soaked and bloody jacket.

Magnus, who actually didn't wear any make-up for a change, bent his head down and kissed Alec gently on his lips. "Nothing I can't handle, love," he said while he tried to maneuver himself out of his jacket that felt a lot heavier than it used to. It had to be because of all the rain.

Alec didn't buy the lousy answer. He followed his boyfriend, who was now making his way into the bathroom to take a shower. Magnus sat down at the edge of the bathtub and started to remove his shoes.

"Magnus, you're still bleeding," Alec gasped and sat down in front of the tired warlock. "Here let me help you."

Alec took care of the worst injuries, but there were still some that looked quite bad. "Who did this to you?" he asked when he was done with the bandages. Magnus looked annoyed just by thinking about it, but Alec wanted to know what had happened to make him hurt like this, so he wouldn't take no for an answer.

"It was a crazy werewolf who had to be drugged on something, because I have never met such an asshole in my entire life!" Magnus hissed. "But I got paid three times more than what I expected, so in the end it was all worth it." Alec hit Magnus in his knee where he had gotten a bruise. "Ouch, Alec, what the hell did you do that for?"

"Because you made me worry like that you idiot!" Alec yelled at him, and grabbed a hold of Magnus's shoulders. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"Alec, have you forgotten that I'm not going to die?" Magnus yelled in return, but he regretted it as soon as he had said it. "Alec- I," he tried, but Alec was already on his way out of the small bathroom. "Forget it," he said as he shut the door behind him.

"Great, Magnus, just great," Magnus muttered to himself while he got in the shower. How many times did they have to have this conversation? They had already been fighting over this for a long time now, ever since Alec's mortality versus Magnus's immortality had become an issue. Alec wouldn't listen to him when he said that this would be his last time too. Magnus didn't want to live without Alec, and just the thought of loosing him because of something so human as mortality, was already too much for him to bear.

He finished his shower, and went to bed, knowing that Alec had probably gone back to the Institute like he had done the other times. Surprisingly, when Magnus entered the bedroom, Alec was lying on his side of the bed, his back towards the door. Magnus tried to make as little noise as he could when he made his way under the covers of the bed. Alec didn't move, and Magnus thought that he was already asleep. He was wrong.

"Magnus," Alec whispered, still facing the wall. Clearly awake. "Why won't you make me immortal?"

Magnus felt his heart break when Alec asked the question that he had tried to answer so many times before. It wasn't that he didn't want to make Alec immortal; it was just that he didn't want Alec to keep on living, while everyone he loved, except for Magnus, would grow old and eventually die. "Alec…" Magnus put his hand on the shadowhunter's back as a comfort, because this time he really didn't know what to say.

"Don't you love me enough to do it, because you know that I love you," Magnus removed his hand when Alec said those words, like his hand got burnt. It was all because he _did_ love him that he wouldn't do it. "I even proved to my family that I love you, Magnus, but every time I talk to you about this you become even more distant from me. It's like you only want to be with me now, and when I die, you'll find a new boyfriend or girlfriend or whatever might interest you."

Even though Alec's words hurt, Magnus still knew that he had the right to feel that way. Magnus never thought that he was the lucky one, because living forever wasn't nearly as great as everybody wanted it to be. Everyone makes mistakes in their lives, but if you live forever you'll make so many mistakes that you'll never be able to feel completely alright anymore.

"You know that the only one I want is you, Alec," was the only thing that he managed to say. He didn't get an answer though, because; either Alec was a sleep or he didn't want to talk to him, which was probably the best right now.

Magnus closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but everything that had happened during his relationship with Alec kept him awake. He thought about the good moments, like when Alec finally had introduced him to his parents, and the bad moments, like when Alec had told Magnus that he felt that he was trivial to him. Their entire relationship was a rollercoaster of ups and downs, but he wouldn't make things any different, if he could.

His next thoughts led him to the bookshelf in his living room, stuffed with various spell books. He searched all of them for a spell that would ease their troubles, but every one of them involved something about a great loss, and Magnus couldn't bring himself to do it. It was to selfish to even think about making Alec immortal just for his own sake, but he wanted to be with him and it was either him or Alec who had to make a sacrifice for the spell to even work.

Magnus dozed off, lying in a mess of books and torn out pages. Dreaming about an alternative universe where he and Alec could be together forever.

**_A few hours later..._**

Alec woke up by the sound of an alarm right outside of the window. It didn't actually matter, because he hadn't gotten much sleep at all.

He walked into the living room and found Magnus, still sleeping, on the floor covered in books. Alec reached down and removed the book that Magnus held in his hand, and looked at the pages. This one was in English, and not one of those demonic languages that looked like Hell, and sounded even worse. He could actually read this one. The page that met his eyes had a headline that said; the spell of immortality.

This was already getting out of hand. "Magnus," Alec shook his shoulder. "Wake up."

Magnus yawned and stretched his long arms above his head. It was then he realized where he was actually sleeping. "Oh," he said to himself, and stood up while brushing the dust of his clothes. Alec eyed him with a concerned look. "Are you planning on making me immortal, Magnus?" Alec asked, his voice barely a whisperer.

Magnus looked at him, before he returned his gaze to the floor. "No, Alec," he said bluntly. "I'm not planning on making you immortal."

"Then why are you looking at a spell about making people immortal?" Alec looked down at the spell in front of him.

"I was not looking at that spell," Magnus said. "But the one on the next page."

Alec studied the other spell with disbelieve in his eyes. "You don't want to make me immortal, so you'll make yourself…mortal?"

Magnus nodded, and Alec lifted his chin up so that their eyes met. "I don't want you to give up on your immortality, just because I'm mortal and you're not!"

"Then what are we going to do?" Magnus asked, tired. Alec gave him a tender kiss, and smiled at him. "We do what you said earlier; we hope, and pray that no matter what, we'll be together forever."

* * *

><p><strong>I love the scenes with Magnus and Alec in CoFA, and I really hope that CoLS will be just as good! I know that Alec's mortality became an issue in the fourth book, and that's where I got the idea from. <strong>

**- Lisa**


End file.
